Loudus Ex TUFF Revoluition
by isaac.nimmo
Summary: After a mysterious terror attack strikes Royal Woods Michigan, Lincon Loud finds himself and his family in Petroplous representing as T.U.F.F Agent 2.0 as he fight crime with Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell.
1. Prolog

[T.U.F.F Headquarters day the building is there in it's almighty glory and we cut to the entrance Lincoln Loud is seen walking through the doors]

Lincoln Loud; You know what's it's like to move to a different state, after what happened Royal Woods Michigan in some Paris style attack my family had to move to Petropolis, California and I can tell you one thing before joining T.U.F.F it was like our old house back in Royal Woods, Michigan but after I joined T.U.F.F; our family has gotten a fifteen bedroom, seventeen bathroom house and I got the room with the bathroom in it and it solves some if not all the voids of the old life, my best friend Clyde was either dead or missing in the Royal Woods terror attacks as well as Bobby, Lori's boyfriend we were all adjusting until I stopped an armed robbery

[First Petropolis Bank, 16 hours prior to the present Lincoln Loud is seen lugging a satchel of money to sort in the bank]

Lincoln Loud;And I thought I chose to lug the money into the bank

[soon zaps are rang out and Lincoln Loud takes cover by the bank then he peeks and sees Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco and Larry, Larry is at the door with a blaster TMP while Ollie and Francisco are armed with blaster rifles and Snaptrap is armed with a blaster pistol

Snaptrap;Oh boy, this vault look like it holds a lot on money, oh and Larry keep an eye out for T.U.F.F agents.

Larry;Can do.

[Larry opens the door and he sees Lincoln Loud and Lincoln Loud performs a takedown on him by punching him in the guts then delivers a knockout punch to his head he is tossed on the railing then Lincoln takes his blaster TMP and kicks open the bank door Ollie and Francisco aims thier armed with blaster rifles Snaptrap also aims his blaster pistol at Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln Loud;Hey if T.U.F.F ain't going to come, I might as well take you guys down myself.

Snaptrap;Oh, how wonderful a vigilante trying to be the hero let's see what's you got

Francisco shoots a net at Lincoln Loud and he starts blasting at the net then he jumps up and blasts Ollie and Francisco then charges towards Snaptrap and performs a take down by punching him in the nose then he headbunts him he lass to the floor as Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell enter they gasp as they see the unconscious bodies of Ollie, Francisco and Snaptrap and Lincoln Loud who is obviously the only one standing blaster TMP in hand

Lincoln Loud;you must be the T.U.F.F agents here to foil this bank robbery well, your a little late the robbers has been neutralized in a non lethal matter.

Kitty Katswell ;How did you do that.

Dudley Puppy;Well he sure knocked out Snaptrap and his sidekicks.

Lincoln Loud;Name's Lincoln, I'm new here. So, Me and my family first came from Michigan but we moved after a Paris style attack on Royal Woods to hear

Kitty Katswell ;Well, I'm Kitty Katswell, and (sees Dudley Puppy likening a water fountain) that's Dudley Puppy and we're from the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force or T.U.F.F

Lincoln Loud;T.U.F.F, is that like an anti-terrorism force like Task Force 29 or both anti crime force as well as an anti terrorism because after what happened at Royal Woods, it shook the nation and I was trying to put some money in the bank

Dudley Puppy;Whoa you were in the Royal Woods terror attacks

Lincoln Loud;Yeah, my best friend, Clyde had died

Kitty Katswell;Well, you best friend is not really dead

Lincoln Loud; Wait, is he with you? Because you got me inclined to come with you to T.U.F.F HQ

[T.U.F.F HQ day Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy gives Lincoln Loud a tour

Kitty Katswell; (points to the offices) That's the offices, (points to the weapons test range, an agent is seen with a blaster heavy rifle) that's the weapons test range, (points to Keswick's lab) that's Keswick's lab

Dudley Puppy(points to a vending machine) and that's a vending machine

Lincoln Loud I know about the vending machines

Keswick;Oh hey agents Dudley and Kitty, who's the human you have there

Dudley Puppy;That's Lincoln Loud, From The Loud House, they lived in Royal Woods, Michigan.

Lincoln Loud;was, up until the terror attacks in Royal Woods, Michigan we had to move to California to keep us safe from terrorists and to find out the ones who were behind this

Keswick;Well I feel sorry for your loss

Lincoln Loud;Actually, Bobby may be dead, but Clyde is still out there, my best friend who may have died in the Royal Woods terror attacks

Kitty Katswell ;Well, you know (points at the chief's office) and that's the chief's office

[chief's office Lincoln Loud walks in and he sees the Chief Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell also enter in]

Chief;What, why is there a human in T.U.F.F HQ

Kitty Katswell;Who Chief before you make any accusations Lincoln Loud had foined a bank robbery carried out by D.O.O.M agents

Lincoln Loud; Well if you call knocking out four animals holding up a bank, foiling a bank robbery

Keswick; Hey um guys you might want to see this (Keswick's lab, Keswick had just gotten the security footage of the robbery and it shows everything that Lincoln Loud had told the agents) Apparently Lincoln was telling the truth he took down the four bank robbers

Kitty Katswell;Oh my Lord

Dudley Puppy;Oh he just sole cleaved Snaptrap and his fellow D.O.O.M agents

Kitty Katswell;Lincoln do you think we should test you to see how good you really are.

Lincoln Loud; Oh you know I'm up for any test and can you notify my sisters and my parents because this could be a family thing.

[Later 14 hours prior to president Lincoln Loud is being tested on melee skills and dummy bad guys comes up and Lincoln Loud takens them down, aceing the test Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell and Keswick is seen on the observation room along with Lincoln Loud's ten sisters and his parents]

Keswick; Well these family test results it ap-ap-appears that your only brother and only son has inherited the warrior traits of his grandfather

Luna Loud; Are you saying our brother is like Adam Jensen.

Keswick;We-we-well it would surprise me because his grandfather bered the nickname "Adam Jensen" because his name before he met Harriet Loud was Elias Toufexis when he met Harriet Loud after the marriage his grandfather's name was Elias Toufexis-Loud.

Loud Family; Elias Toufexis-Loud.

Lori Loud; What's next we move to Regina with the Macdougalls.

Rita Loua; Lori we do not have to move to another country just because Lincoln inherited the traits of

Lynn Loud Sr.;Our only son had inherited the traits of Elias Toufexis-Loud

[Lincoln Loud walks in]

Lincoln Loud;So Keswick I'm going to need more then just my grandfather's traits can you create some gadgets based from the augments form Deus Ex Mankind Divided like a TITAN energy shield or something

Keswick ca ca can do

Lincoln Loud;So Lori I head you want to move to Regina

Lori Loud; Did I,you know what, fuggit about it Lincoln.

Chief;Lincoln, we need your help,

Kitty Katswell we were going to have you tested on ranged combat…

Chief;but we just got an anonymous tip that Bird Brain has the schematics to some kind of weapon

Lynn Loud Sr.;Is it one of those nano detonators from Deus Ex Invisible War, anyone, who doesn't play that game anymore

Dudley Puppy; I did and it was boring

Chief;We don't know for sure

Lincoln Loud;You want I can go down there and teach that bird a lesson on not messing with a human agent

Chief;Well first we need some evidence that would link Bird Brain to the doomsday weapon schematics.

Keswick;And the only way to do that is that to train a ripper to rip into his e-mail account and retrieve what evidence we can find

Lincoln Loud;You want me asides from being the first human T.U.F.F agent me, Dudley and Kitty to become T.U.F.F's first batch of rippers.

Chief; T.U.F.F's first batch of what

Lincoln Loud;T.U.F.F's first batch of rippers Chief, the next generation of hackers from Deus Ex Mankind Divided and how's that even possible.

Keswick Well by creating a NSN device it will allow us to rip into someone's email account like Bird Brain's account and retrieve the necessary data

Lincoln Loud Wow, straight out of Deus Ex Mankind Divided Breach mode

[Keswick's lab we see three NSN kits in the center of the lab everyone is seeing Lincoln Loud entering the NSN machine as well as Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell and thay are saying their farewell speech]

Lori Loud; If you don't mind Lincoln, I have my farewell speech in emoji.

Lincoln Loud; My sisters and my parents, i'll see you from the other side

[Lincoln Loud, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell puts on the NSN kits and then they enter into virtual reality seeing many data towers and of course Bird Brain's digitized guards, and Bird Brian's prime unit,The Chameleon]

Lincoln Loud; Keswick, did you by any chance have some top tier weapons.

Keswick Well yes I have i'll put them in your inventory

Lincoln Loud; Thanks, eh.

[Keswick codes in a blaster hevy rifle and a plasma grenade launcher then he codes in a blaster combat rifle for both Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell, Dudley Puppy sees some data fragments

Dudley Puppy Oh, data fragments

[Dudley Puppy starts collecting data fragments, not on Lincoln Loud's agenda]

Lincoln Loud; Dudley wait you'll blow our

[Dudley Puppy runs into a digitized guard, raising the alarm ]

Lincoln Loud Dudley you idiot you just blow our cover, well no matter what happens we go to plan B.

Dudley Puppy Which is

Lincoln Loud Go loud and proud.

[Lincoln Loud starts firing the grenade launcher taking out multiple bad guys then he lets loose with the blaster heavy rifle]

Lincoln Loud; Hoo-rah that was easy.

The Chameleon; Easy for you that is.

Kitty Katswell That voice it's...

[The Chameleon morphs into a combat exoskeleton of himself.

Lincoln Loud; Dang it, I forgot about the prime unit.

Kitty Katswell; The Chameleon

The Chameleon; Yes It is I, The Chameleon as the prime unit in Bird Brain's virtual defences

Lincoln Loud; Keswick, I'm gonna need a gadget or two, eh.

Keswick; Hang on, I just finished coding the-the-the heat seeking tesla gadget let me just put it in and

[Lincoln Loud now has a heat seeking tesla gadget on his left arm and the TITAN energy shield]

Lincoln Loud;Thank you Lord and Keswick for this brand new heat seeking TESLA gadget

[Lincoln Loud fires two heat seeking probes it hits the Chameleon and he goes down then morphs back into himself]

Lincoln Loud; So, I just found The Chameleon"s weakness, EMP lasers or my heat seeking tesla gadget.

[Lincoln Loud then proceeds with the data retrieval by activating every data core then at the last one Bird Brain come into the fray armed with a blaster heavy rifle and a blaster cannon]

Bird Brain Ah, the boy who took down Snaptrap and his D.O.O.M agents. Well, I am Bird Brain and your in my data network and look what you did you even took out my prime unit The Chameleon almost as I hate having taking matter into my own hands but

[Bird Brain aims his blaster heavy rifle and fires, lasers hits the floor as Lincoln Loud runs towards a pillar and takes cover Kitty Katswell runs towards another pillar and takes cover Lincoln Loud activates his TITAN energy shield, aims from cover and fires his blaster heavy rifle at Bird Brain but he also has a TITAN energy shield then Bird Brain Lincoln Loud gets back into cover]

Lincoln Loud; Bird Brain with a TITAN energy shield, looks like this calls for my tesla gadget.

Lincoln Loud fires his heat seeking tesla gadget stunning Bird Brain and he falls to the ground]

Kitty Katswell Whoa, that say you just like Adam Jensen

Lincoln Loud Can we extract the data

Dudley Puppy Hey guys I just found the last data fragment and (looks at the aftermath of the battle) Oh, my Lord, Lincoln you were like Adam Jensen

Lincoln Loud Yeah I was now can we extract the data already

Lincoln Loud then extracts the last data tower and makes it back to the breach point then back in real life he wakes up and everyone is relieved that he did not die]

Lincoln Loud; So what kind of intel did we get

Chief; Well we know it's not nano related, but they're building parts of the doomsday weapon in both in Bird Brain's Evil Lair Hill or in some abandoned hotel in Dubai

Keswick; lucky for us we have a pilot who can take us to Evil Lair Hill, and a perfect opportunity to field test all the gadgets I made I who would want to augment an 11 year old boy

[Keswick presents a whole table of gadgets all mounted on a custom low profile combat rig, all based off the augmentations of Deus Ex Mankind Divided , including a tesla/nanoblade launcher, a TITAN energy shield and a Icarus Landing system Lincoln Loud puts on the combat rig]

Lincoln Loud; All this, i'm the first next-gen T.U.F.F agent.

Chief; Oh and the pilot he says he knows you, from Royal Woods.

[T.U.F.F HQ helicopter landing zone a VTOL flies in and lands then it's doors reviles it's pilot Clyde; Lincoln Loud's best friend and Lincoln Loud is shocked]

Lincoln Loud;Clyde?

Clyde McBride; Lincoln?

Lincoln Loud I thought you were dead,

Clyde McBride What are you doing as the first white human as a T.U.F.F agent

Lincoln Loud What are you doing as the first African American human as a pilot for T.U.F.F, I thought you were dead back in the Royal Woods terror attacks

Clyde McBride I played dead during the Royal Woods terror attacks, unfortunately Howard McBride died, and me and Nana moved hear then next thing I'm the first in my family and the first in my family to pilot VTOLs for a anti crime/anti terrorism agency known as T.U.F.F

Lincoln Loud; Wow, Clyde and I can tell your codename/nickname is Chikane for Operation; Stop Bird Brain From Building And Firing Some Kind Of Doomsday Weapon, Dang it i got to come up with a shorter operation name

Lynn Loud Sr.; Son are you sure you really want to go on this dangerous mission, what if you don't come back

Lincoln Loud Relax dad, remember your the one who got me and my sisters covered on SelectQuote life insurance,

Rita Loud; See I told you when you first signed the life insurance contract

Lynn Loud Sr.; I did, well good luck Lincoln, and Godspeed.

Lincoln Loud;Hold on

[Lincoln Loud runs to the weapons room and takes a blaster heavy rifle, a Fudgey Bar Heavy Rifle the Fudgey Bar Cannon's smaller and portable, and a TRQ 203-C Longsword then runs back to the VTOL

Lincoln Loud;now I'm ready

[Lincoln Loud steps in the VTOL with Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy then Clyde McBride fires up his VTOL and takes off and all his sisters watch as he embarks on a dangerous mission]

Lucy Loud:I'll make a poem if he dosen't comes back

Luna Loud; If he comes back i'll write a song

Lori Loud; Come on, let's just wait til Lincoln Loud gets back then we can decide what we'll do

[meanwhile up in the skies a VTOL is heading to Evil Lair Hill in HALO jump altitude then inside Lincoln Loud is checking his TRQ 203-C Longsword]

Clyde McBride You sound like you really want to end Bird Brain Lincon, how are you planning to do that?

Lincoln Loud; I'm not going to end Bird Brain Clyde, I'm going to take him in alive, conscious or unconscious.

Clyde McBride Is that right Lincoln would Bird Brain done enough to warrant extreme caution.

Kitty Katswell Are you sure you're properly dressed for a HALO jump, Lincoln.

Lincoln Loud; I have a combat rig Kitty and it comes with a Icarus landing system meaning I can activate it when we're at a low altitude

Dudley Puppy

Right out of Deus Ex Human Revolution

Lincoln Loud;and Deus Ex Mankind Divided

Clyde McBride We're coming up on Evil Lair Hill, Got a preference

Lincoln Loud;If we go in too close we'll spook them, enough to fire what kind of doomsday weapon they have Clyde, or, Chikane we'll HALO jump in, just like SEALs from Call of Duty Black Ops II

Clyde McBride Right

[the VTOL doors open then Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy puts on parachutes and they jump out with Lincoln Loud with them he goes into a nosedive

Kitty Katswell We're entering low altitude, Lincoln

Dudley Puppy Lincoln did you bring a parachute

Lincoln Loud; Who needs that when I have a Icarus Landing system

as soon as they are in low alture Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy deploys their parachutes as for Lincoln Loud he uses his Icarus Landing system then they storm Evil Lair Hill and find Bird Brain with a doomsday weapon which an I.C.B.M with a Donutomic Atomizer payload, along with Bird Brain is Zippy, Owl, Bat, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry and The Chameleon]

Lincoln Loud;Give it up, Bird Brain

Bird Brain; Oh look who it is, the kid who ripped into my e-mail account but anyways behold a doomsday I.C.B.M and I plan to destroy...

Zippy The D.O.O.M headquarters

Kitty Katswell ...The T.U.F.F Headquarters...

Dudley Puppy ...The whole city of Petropolis...

Lincoln Loud; ...The Capital Building, or the White House...

Bird Brain; No you idiots, Royal Woods, Michigan to demonstrate the power of the doomsday payload; to the home town of... of… hang on let me come up with a clever insult

Zippy Pineapple Boy

Bird Brain; Now I remeber, to the hometown of that Pineapple Boy (points at Lincoln Loud) who ripped into my e-mail account.

Lincoln Loud;Who are you calling a Pineapple Boy, Bird Brain!?

Owl; Who?

Lincoln Loud;Me!

Bat; Where?

Lincoln Loud;Right here, dang it! You know what, fuggit about it!

[Lincoln Loud activates his Icarus Dash and slams into Larry then he performs an uppercut on the The Chameleon then fires a tranquilizer dart into him then he jumps over Owl firing a tranquilizer dart on his shoulder then he fires tranquilizer darts on Ollie and Francisco then knocks out Snaptrap and overloads the hydraulic system on his right arm and punches Bat towards a crate full of bird seed then Bird Brain swoops down and lands on his feet]

Bird Brain; This should be your fight as well Lincon, or should I say...um

Zippy Pineapple Boy, Bird Brain.

Bird Brain; Now I remember, This should be your fight as well, Pineapple Boy.

Lincoln Loud;Don't you call me that, Bird Brain!

[Lincoln Loud activates a boxing glove and attempts to knock out Bird Brain but he blocks it and scratches across his face then he uses his own boxing glove and knocks Lincoln Loud towards several crates of bird seed]

Bird Brain; Your little town and those within a splash zone of 60 miles will be nothing but ash

[Bird Brain draws out a egg grenade launcher and fires it and the egg airbursts causing Lincoln Loud to activate his TITAN energy shield and as the smokes clears he fires his TRQ 203-C Longsword at Bird Brain and he is knocked out cold

Lincoln Loud;Kitty, you might want to inform my sisters and my parents that I'm T.U.F.F Agent 2.0.

Evil Lair Hill as the villains are hauled off the jail the Loud Family is seen as Lincoln Loud walks to them]

Lisa Loud I take that you were scratched in your facial area by a Sula nebouxii

Lincoln Loud;Also known as Bird Brain Lisa.

Lori Loud; My Lord Lincoln if only Bobby was alive he'd be proud of you.

Lincoln Loud;Well there is some good news

[Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell are seen with a silhouette of a familiar character, Bobby Santiago Lori Loud is shocked]

Lori Loud Bobby

Bobby Santiago Lori

Lori Loud I thought you died in the attacks

Bobby Santiago Well I was sick when the attacks happened but then my family moved to Petropoulos and next thing I find you

Lori Loud Oh Bobby

Lincoln Loud;Well at least that fills almost all the voids from our old life but after what happened in Royal Woods is not Royal Woods anymore, sometimes you just gotta let go, and embrace what you became and me I became the first human T.U.F.F agent, and I don't care if the attackers who did this use encrypted communications we'll bring them to the light, we may have won this battle , the war was far from over.

[T.U.F.F HQ present day Lincoln Loud is seen as he enters the building]

Lincoln Loud So that leads to today which we are now looking for the ones responsible for the terror attacks in Royal Woods as well stopping any crimes in Petropulos.

[Lincoln Loud enters T.U.F.F HQ and checks in then he sees everyone reporting for duty then he looks and sees one of his older sisters Lynn Loud Jr who is playing soccer]

Lincoln Loud Whoa Lynn what are you doing, I'm on duty and you're playing soccer in T.U.F.F HQ

Lynn Loud Jr What's the matter Lincon, it's like no one will get hurt.

[Lynn Loud Jr kicks the soccer ball and Lincoln Loud ducks however Lincoln Loud sees the ball hurtling towards Keswick who is walking by with a test tube of acid and Lincoln Loud activates his Icarus Dash and blocks the incoming ball that was heading for Keswick then Lincoln Loud catches the ball and sets it on the ground]

Lincoln Loud; Lynn you got to have some control over yourself, your soccer ball almost hit Keswick in the face and why are you here

Lynn Loud Jr; It's a Saturday Lincoln we figured we come by and visit you

Lincoln Loud; Well, ok but home rules apply here and put soccer ball before…

Dudley Puppy; Oh a soccer ball that hasn't been kicked, I'll kick it Hi-gee-gee.

[Dudley Puppy kicks the soccer ball and it heads towards Keswick]

Lincoln Loud; Dang it...Keswick get down

[Keswick looks behind and sees the soccer ball and he ducks and the soccer ball bounces around the office knocking over papers, misaligning screens, hitting agents, etc before it hits Agent Nuts who blasts the soccer ball in response and Lynn Loud Jr is angered]

Lynn Loud Jr Dang it that the soccer ball I use for practice

[Lynn Loud Jr runs towards Agent Nutz about to lay some martial arts on him but like the soccer ball Agent Nuts blasts Lynn Loud Jr as well ]

Lincoln Loud Well next time Lynn play a sport that's inside and don't run towards Agent Nuts.

Lynn Loud Jr Noted.

[soon the power shorts out and every begins to commute then Lincoln Loud pulls out his blaster pistol and fires one shot in the air]

Lincoln Loud Everyone calm down it's probably just a fuse or something

[something hits Lincoln Loud on his combat rig messing up it's power system, gadget system, and ability system]

Lincoln Loud Dang it my rig's messing up.

[soon the power is restored and a football is seen]

Lincoln Loud; Oh, well that's the shortest blackout I been in and who messed up my rig

[Lincoln Loud looks at Lynn Loud Jr]

Lincoln Loud; Chief is any of our files compromised.

The Chief; No,none of our files have been compromised but the whoever did this they left something behind.

Lincoln Loud Well i'll catch you on that right now I gotta go to Keswick and get my rig checked up

[Lincoln Loud walks to Keswick's lab and sees Keswick]

Keswick Oh, hey Lincoln my favorite techno-agent of T.U.F.F home planet mean town of Royal Woods Michigan, sorry ab-ab-about the black out, it didn't give you too much trouble, did it,

Lincoln Loud Kept everyone in check, what's with you, one of my sisters needed an egg launcher like Luan Loud.

Keswick Well I used some of my personal time to modify a Linebacker G-87 MSGL fo-fo-for one of your sisters.

[Keswick shows a modified Linebacker G-87 MSGL that is loaded with eggs then Luan Loud walks in]

Luan Loud; Oh thanks for makeing me an egg launcher Keswick it's egg-cellent.

[Dudley Puppy laughs at the pun]

Dudley Puppy; Oh man that's was the best pun I ever heard

Lincoln Loud; Anyway My rig took a hit from a football and I need it to get looked at maybe you can do so.

Keswick Your rig took a hit during the blackout no problem

Lincoln Loud; Ok,let's get this started

[Lincoln Loud sits on a chair and Keswick takes a look at his rig as time lapse Lincoln Loud has a hallucination]

Keswick I'm almost done Lincoln just a few more tweaks

Lincoln Loud; Keswick, was that Rudy Tabootie cause I can seen him

[soom Keswick is dome with the looking over and Lincoln Loud wake up]

Keswick Li-Li-Lincoln, you will not know what I just found in your co-co-combat rig

Lincoln Loud what?

Keswick Experimental test powers, gadgets, and abilities hidden in your combat rig

Lincoln Loud are you saying; I have more powers, gadgets, and abilities than I thought I did

Keswick More than your rig can handle ut I in-in-installed a optimization system that will allow you to use all you powers, gadgets, and abilities at no risk

Lincoln Loud what kind of test powers.

Keswick Well, intangibility is one of the many experimental powers

Lincoln Loud Are you saying that I can walk through walls like a phantom

Keswick Well yes.

The Chief; Lincoln you might want to see this video, it's F.L.O.P.P claiming responsibility for the attacks in Royal Woods.

Lincoln Loud; What?!

[the main room of T.U.F.F the agents of F.L.O.P.P are seen with Meerkat seen with a blaster rifle and Ronne Anne as a hostage]

Meerkat; I am Meerkat, and we the agents of F.L.O.P.P, had annihilated your home town of Royal Woods Michigan Lincoln Loud, to show you the terror you had perched upon us and we also have your Ronnie Anne hostage if you want your Ronnie Anne come see us at our lair, God is great, God is great, God is great.

Lincoln Loud This means F.L.O.P.P claims responsibility and I'm goin after you, where are they.

The Chief; Everyone knows where their secret hideout is it in a shack in a golf course that has a groundskeeper named Bob

Lincoln Loud Then that's where I'm going

[Petropolis golf course Lincoln Loud walks to the office a secretary who is a yellow rabbit]

Secretary Membership number

Lincoln Loud (shows the secretary his lanyard badge) I'm on T.U.F.F business

Secretary Oh well, go on

[at the groundskeeper shack Meerkat is seen with a dark matter blaster pointed towards Ronnie Anne Santiago]

Meerkat; So Ronnie Anne are you and Lincoln dating

Ronnie Anne Santiago: well Yeah we weirdo clean up nice but this being held hostage by you just for kicks

[soon Lincoln Lous enters and Meerkat looks at him and turns his dark matter blaster at him]

Meerkat; Oh look it's the Pineapple Boy who came to save his girl from F.L.O.P.P, Now show yourself, Pineapple Boy

Lincoln Loud I'm taking you down Meerkat and that Pineapple Boy insult is getting a little old. Meerkat Well then let's do this, Pineapple Boy

[Meerkat fires his dark matter blaster at Lincoln Loud and Lincoln Loud ducks and leaps to cover then he fires a net at Meerkat who he blasts it befor it has time to unfold then Lincoln Loud switches weapons and blasts Meerkat and fires his tesla gun at Wanna-Bee and Escape Goat]

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Lincoln you saved me

Lincoln Loud You were in danger so I had to go in and extract you

[T.U.F.F Headquarters Lincoln Loud is showing Ronnie Anne around in this order the offices, weapons test range and Keswick's lab]

Lincoln Loud So Ronnie Anne I assume you are new to T.U.F.F Headquarters that's the officers that we're in, over there is the weapons test range and that's Keswick's lab

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Wow, this is amazing and Lincoln what happened to your face

Lincoln Loud my face, it's when I was trying to apprehend Bird Brain he scratched my face, something that makes me a changed Lincoln and…

[soon automatic blaster fire is heard]

Ronnie Anne Santiago: what's that

Lincoln Loud automatic blaster fire, Ronnie stay where you are

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Where are you going

Lincoln Loud I'm doing my job Ronnie Anne if you want we can go on this dangerous mission together oh (hands Ronnie Anne a blaster)you're going to need this

[Lincoln Loud draws out his combat blaster rifle then Lincoln Lous and Ronnie Anne run towards the front door then they open it and sees a unnamed assailant with a combat blaster rifle the assailant runs off as Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne returns fire]

Lincoln Loud He heading towards Yellowbone

[Yellowbone park Petropulos police units are already on scene as police cruisers are parked around the entrance Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell arrive in the T.U.F.F Moblie Lincoln Lous is seen driving]

Lincoln Loud; Name's Lincoln Loud, i'm with the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and the shooter had attacked our headquarters so this is our jurisdiction but we'll help you locate and neutralize the shooter.

Policeman 1:We contained the shooter in Yellowbone Park but we wanted to wait for backup and…

[Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell enter the park looking for the assailant but the assailant finds one of agents; Ronnie Anne and she gasps and Lincoln Loud looks at her]

Lincoln Loud; Ronnie Anne, look out!

[Ronnie Anne raises her balster ab blindly fires at the assailant and Lincoln Loud dives in front of Ronnie Anne activating his TITAN Energy shield before the assailant fires his combat blaster rifle at Ronnie Anne and Lincoln Loud takes two blasts for Ronnie Anne he slifet to the ground and shoots a net at the assailant and Ronnie Anne runs to him

Ronnie Anne; Lincoln, speak to me.

Lincoln Loud; I'm fine Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne; But how were you able to…

Lincoln Loud; My TITAN Energy Shield blocks all incoming fire whether it's lasers, explosives you name it it blocks it

Ronnie Anne; what about the assailant

Lincoln Loud; Well from my smart vision I say before the shooting he pledged his allegiance to F.L.O.P.P then you know what happened next

[soon Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell runts to Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne

Dudley Puppy; Aw man, we missed it

Kitty Katswell; Ronnie Anne, is Lincoln going to be alright

Lincoln Loud; I'll be fine My TITAN Energy Shield saved my life but no one hurts Ronnie Anne

[Yellowbone Part news crews are there including KPET's Wolf Spitzer and PETCUS' Eliza Canasan (a canary carturature of Eliza Cassan) as Lincoln Loud steps out and sees the news crews]

Wolf Spitzer; Wolf Spitzer for Petropoulos News, with live coverage of Lincoln Loud also known as T.U.F.F Agent 2.0 who had heroically stopped an assailant from whatever e was planning to do.

[Wolf Spitzer leaves and Eliza Canasan takes over

Eliza Canasan; Tonight, Petropoulos police are praised when T.U.F.F bravely stormed the Yellowstone National Park and captured a armed and highly dangerous assailant who reportedly pledged allegiance to F.L.O.P.P and shot up the T.U.F.F Headquarters with a high-powered fully automatic combat blaster rifle as we speak the T.U.F.F. Agent 2.0 had exited the Yellowbone Park and had this speech to give

[we go to Lincoln Loud]

Lincoln Loud; My fellow Americans, this week was the most shocking I had went through but in the end I proved myself that no matter what happened to me, my friends, or my family is I do not bow down to fear nor do I feel it, Petropulos and Royal Woods are just two chess squares of the whole world, and now before the terror attack I was the middle child of a big family who Royal Woods slightly despises and after the terror attack, I'm more than just a middle child of a big family I am also T.U.F.F Agent 2.0 and I hope that everyone in Royal Woods respects me as the T.U.F.F Agent 2.0, Thank you and Godspeed.


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

[T.U.F.F HQ day Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy gives Lincoln Loud a tour

Kitty Katswell; (points to the offices) That's the offices, (points to the weapons test range, an agent is seen with a blaster heavy rifle) that's the weapons test range, (points to Keswick's lab) that's Keswick's lab

Dudley Puppy(points to a vending machine) and that's a vending machine

Lincoln Loud I know about the vending machines

Keswick;Oh hey agents Dudley and Kitty, who's the human you have there

Dudley Puppy;That's Lincoln Loud, From The Loud House, they lived in Royal Woods, Michigan.

Lincoln Loud;was, up until the terror attacks in Royal Woods, Michigan we had to move to California to keep us safe from terrorists and to find out the ones who were behind this

Keswick;Well I feel sorry for your loss

Lincoln Loud;Actually, Bobby may be dead, but Clyde is still out there, my best friend who may have died in the Royal Woods terror attacks

Kitty Katswell ;Well, you know (points at the chief's office) and that's the chief's office

[chief's office Lincoln Loud walks in and he sees the Chief Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell also enter in]

Chief;What, why is there a human in T.U.F.F HQ

Kitty Katswell;Who Chief before you make any accusations Lincoln Loud had foined a bank robbery carried out by D.O.O.M agents

Lincoln Loud; Well if you call knocking out four animals holding up a bank, foiling a bank robbery

Keswick; Hey um guys you might want to see this (Keswick's lab, Keswick had just gotten the security footage of the robbery and it shows everything that Lincoln Loud had told the agents) Apparently Lincoln was telling the truth he took down the four bank robbers

Kitty Katswell;Oh my Lord

Dudley Puppy;Oh he just sole cleaved Snaptrap and his fellow D.O.O.M agents

Kitty Katswell;Lincoln do you think we should test you to see how good you really are.

Lincoln Loud; Oh you know I'm up for any test and can you notify my sisters and my parents because this could be a family thing.

[14 hours prior to present day Lincoln Loud is being tested on melee skills and dummy bad guys comes up and Lincoln Loud takens them down, aceing the test Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell and Keswick is seen on the observation room along with Lincoln Loud's ten sisters and his parents]

Keswick; Well these family test results it ap-ap-appears that your only brother and only son has inherited the warrior traits of his grandfather

Luna Loud; Are you saying our brother is like Adam Jensen.

Keswick;We-we-well it would surprise me because his grandfather bered the nickname "Adam Jensen" because his name before he met Harriet Loud was Elias Toufexis when he met Harriet Loud after the marriage his grandfather's name was Elias Toufexis-Loud.

Loud Family; Elias Toufexis-Loud.

Lori Loud; What's next we move to Regina with the Macdougalls.

Rita Loua; Lori we do not have to move to another country just because Lincoln inherited the traits of Elias Toufexis the voice of Adam Jensen

Lynn Loud Sr.;Our only son had inherited the traits of Elias Toufexis-Loud

[Lincoln Loud walks in from his testing]

Lincoln Loud;So Keswick I'm going to need more then just my grandfather's traits can you create some gadgets based from the augments form Deus Ex Mankind Divided like a TITAN energy shield or something

Keswick ca ca can do.

Lincoln Loud;So Lori I head you want to move to Regina

Lori Loud; Did I,you know what, fuggit about it Lincoln.

Chief;Lincoln, we need your help,

Kitty Katswell we were going to have you tested on ranged combat…

Chief;but we just got an anonymous tip that Bird Brain has the schematics to some kind of weapon

Lynn Loud Sr.;Is it one of those nano detonators from Deus Ex Invisible War, anyone, who doesn't play that game anymore

Dudley Puppy; I did and it was boring

Chief;We don't know for sure

Lincoln Loud;You want I can go down there and teach that bird a lesson on not messing with a human agent.

Chief;Well first we need some evidence that would link Bird Brain to the doomsday weapon schematics.

Keswick;And the only way to do that is that to train a ripper to rip into his e-mail account and retrieve what evidence we can find

Lincoln Loud;You want me asides from being the first human T.U.F.F agent me, Dudley and Kitty to become T.U.F.F's first batch of rippers.

Chief; T.U.F.F's first batch of what

Lincoln Loud;T.U.F.F's first batch of rippers Chief, the next generation of hackers from Deus Ex Mankind Divided and how's that even possible.

Keswick Well by creating a NSN device it will allow us to rip into someone's email account like Bird Brain's account and retrieve the necessary data

Lincoln Loud Wow, straight out of Deus Ex Mankind Divided Breach mode


	3. Chapter 2 Breach

[T.U.F.F HQ helicopter landing zone a VTOL flies in and lands then it's doors reviles it's pilot Clyde; Lincoln Loud's best friend and Lincoln Loud is shocked]

Lincoln Loud;Clyde?

Clyde McBride; Lincoln?

Lincoln Loud I thought you were dead,

Clyde McBride What are you doing as the first white human as a T.U.F.F agent

Lincoln Loud What are you doing as the first African American human as a pilot for T.U.F.F, I thought you were dead back in the Royal Woods terror attacks

Clyde McBride I played dead during the Royal Woods terror attacks, unfortunately Howard McBride died, and me and Nana moved hear then next thing I'm the first in my family and the first in my family to pilot VTOLs for a anti crime/anti terrorism agency known as T.U.F.F

Lincoln Loud; Wow, Clyde and I can tell your codename/nickname is Chikane for Operation; Stop Bird Brain From Building And Firing Some Kind Of Doomsday Weapon, Dang it i got to come up with a shorter operation name

Lynn Loud Sr.; Son are you sure you really want to go on this dangerous mission, what if you don't come back

Lincoln Loud Relax dad, remember your the one who got me and my sisters covered on SelectQuote life insurance,

Rita Loud; See I told you when you first signed the life insurance contract

Lynn Loud Sr.; I did, well good luck Lincoln, and Godspeed.

Lincoln Loud;Hold on

[Lincoln Loud runs to the weapons room and takes a blaster heavy rifle, a TRQ 203-C Longsword and a portable "chainsaw grip" minigun version of the Fudgey Bar Cannon, then runs back to the VTOL]

Lincoln Loud;now I'm ready

[Lincoln Loud steps in the VTOL with Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy then Clyde McBride fires up his VTOL and takes off and all his sisters watch as he embarks on a dangerous mission]

Lucy Loud:I'll make a poem if he dosen't comes back

Luna Loud; If he comes back i'll write a song

Lori Loud; Come on, let's just wait til Lincoln Loud gets back then we can decide what we'll do

[meanwhile up in the skies a VTOL is heading to Evil Lair Hill in HALO jump altitude then inside Lincoln Loud is checking his TRQ 203-C Longsword]

Clyde McBride: You sound like you really want to end Bird Brain Lincon, how are you planning to do that?

Lincoln Loud; I'm not going to end Bird Brain Clyde, I'm going to take him in alive, conscious or unconscious.

Clyde McBride: Is that right Lincoln would Bird Brain done enough to warrant extreme caution.

Kitty Katswell: Are you sure you're properly dressed for a HALO jump, Lincoln.

Lincoln Loud; I have a combat rig Kitty and it comes with a Icarus landing system meaning I can activate it when we're at a low altitude

Dudley Puppy

Right out of Deus Ex Human Revolution

Lincoln Loud;and Deus Ex Mankind Divided

Clyde McBride We're coming up on Evil Lair Hill, Got a preference

Lincoln Loud;If we go in too close we'll spook them, enough to fire what kind of doomsday weapon they have Clyde, or, Chikane we'll HALO jump in, just like SEALs from Call of Duty Black Ops II

Clyde McBride Right

[the VTOL doors open then Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy puts on parachutes and they jump out with Lincoln Loud with them he goes into a nosedive

Kitty Katswell We're entering low altitude, Lincoln

Dudley Puppy Lincoln did you bring a parachute

Lincoln Loud; Who needs that when I have a Icarus Landing system.

[as soon as they are in low alture Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy deploys their parachutes as for Lincoln Loud he uses his Icarus Landing system then they storm Evil Lair Hill and find Bird Brain with a doomsday weapon which an I.C.B.M with a Donutomic Atomizer payload, along with Bird Brain is Zippy, Owl, Bat, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry and The Chameleon]

Lincoln Loud;Give it up, Bird Brain

Bird Brain; Oh look who it is, the kid who ripped into my e-mail account but anyways behold a doomsday I.C.B.M and I plan to destroy...

Zippy The D.O.O.M headquarters

Dudley Puppy ...The T.U.F.F Headquarters...

Kitty Katswell ...The whole city of Petropolis...

Lincoln Loud; ...The Capital Building, or the White House...

Bird Brain; No you idiots, Royal Woods, Michigan to demonstrate the power of the doomsday payload; to the home town of... of… hang on let me come up with a clever insult

Zippy How about Pineapple Boy Bird Brain

Bird Brain; Now I remeber, to the hometown of that Pineapple Boy (points at Lincoln Loud) who ripped into my e-mail account.

Lincoln Loud;Who are you calling a Pineapple Boy, Bird Brain!?

Owl; Who?

Lincoln Loud;Me!

Bat; Where?

Lincoln Loud;Right here, dang it! Oh, fuggit about it!

[Lincoln Loud activates his Icarus Dash and slams into Larry then he performs an uppercut on the The Chameleon then fires a tranquilizer dart into him then he jumps over Owl firing a tranquilizer dart on his shoulder then he fires tranquilizer darts on Ollie and Francisco then knocks out Snaptrap and overloads the hydraulic system on his right arm and punches Bat towards a crate full of bird seed then Bird Brain swoops down and lands on his feet]

Bird Brain; This should be your fight as well Lincon, or should I say...um

Zippy Pineapple Boy, Bird Brain.

Bird Brain; Now I remember. This should be your fight as well, Pineapple Boy.

Lincoln Loud;Don't you call me that, Bird Brain!

[Lincoln Loud activates a boxing glove and attempts to knock out Bird Brain but he blocks it and scratches across his face then he uses his own boxing glove and knocks Lincoln Loud towards several crates of bird seed]

Bird Brain; Your little town and those within a splash zone of 60 miles will be nothing but ash

[Bird Brain draws out a egg grenade launcher and fires it and the egg airbursts causing Lincoln Loud to activate his TITAN energy shield and as the smokes clears he fires his TRQ 203-C Longsword at Bird Brain and he is knocked out cold and Lincoln Loud looks at Snaptrap who is the only one who he had not knocked out and Snaptrap fires his blaster and Lincoln Loud activate his TITAN energy shield deflecting the laser right back at him then deactivates the TITAN ebegry shield

Lincoln Loud;Kitty, you might want to inform my sisters and my parents that I'm T.U.F.F Agent 2.0.

Evil Lair Hill as the villains are hauled off the jail the Loud Family is seen as Lincoln Loud walks to them with the scars from Bird Brain]

Lisa Loud I take that you were scratched in your facial area by a Sula nebouxii.

Lincoln Loud;Also known as Bird Brain, Lisa.

Lori Loud; OMG, Lincoln if only Bobby was alive he'd be proud of you.

Lincoln Loud;Well there is some good news

[Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell are seen with a silhouette of a familiar character, Bobby Santiago Lori Loud is shocked]

Lori Loud; Bobby

Bobby Santiago; Lori

Lori Loud; I thought you died in the attacks

Bobby Santiago Well I was sick when the attacks happened but then my family moved to Petropoulos and next thing I find you

Lori Loud; Oh Bobby

Lincoln Loud;Well at least that fills almost all the voids from our old life but after what happened in Royal Woods is not Royal Woods anymore, sometimes you just gotta let go, and embrace what you became and me I became the first human T.U.F.F agent, and I don't care if the attackers who did this use encrypted communications we'll bring them to the light, we may have won this battle , the war was far from over.


	4. Chapter 3 Lincoln's First Misssion

[T.U.F.F HQ present day Lincoln Loud is seen as he enters the building]

Lincoln Loud So that leads to today which we are now looking for the ones responsible for the terror attacks in Royal Woods as well stopping any crimes in Petropulos.

[Lincoln Loud enters T.U.F.F HQ and checks in then he sees everyone reporting for duty then he looks and sees one of his older sisters Lynn Loud Jr who is playing soccer]

Lincoln Loud Whoa Lynn what are you doing, I'm on duty and you're playing soccer in T.U.F.F HQ

Lynn Loud Jr What's the matter Lincon, it's like no one will get hurt.

[Lynn Loud Jr kicks the soccer ball and Lincoln Loud ducks however Lincoln Loud sees the ball hurtling towards Keswick who is walking by with a test tube of acid and Lincoln Loud activates his Icarus Dash and blocks the incoming ball that was heading for Keswick then Lincoln Loud catches the ball and sets it on the ground]

Lincoln Loud; Lynn you got to have some control over yourself, your soccer ball almost hit Keswick in the face and why are you here

Lynn Loud Jr; It's a Saturday Lincoln we figured we come by and visit you

Lincoln Loud; Well, ok but home rules apply here and put soccer ball before…

Dudley Puppy; Oh a soccer ball that hasn't been kicked, I'll kick it Hi-gee-gee.

[Dudley Puppy kicks the soccer ball and it heads towards Keswick]

Lincoln Loud; Dang it...Keswick get down

[Keswick looks behind and sees the soccer ball and he ducks and the soccer ball bounces around the office knocking over papers, misaligning screens, hitting agents, etc before it hits Agent Nuts who blasts the soccer ball in response and Lynn Loud Jr is angered]

Lynn Loud Jr Dang it that the soccer ball I use for practice

[Lynn Loud Jr runs towards Agent Nutz about to lay some martial arts on him but like the soccer ball Agent Nuts blasts Lynn Loud Jr as well ]

Lincoln Loud Well next time Lynn play a sport that's inside and don't run towards Agent Nuts.

Lynn Loud Jr Noted.

[soon the power shorts out and every begins to commute then Lincoln Loud pulls out his blaster pistol and fires one shot in the air]

Lincoln Loud Everyone calm down it's probably just a fuse or something

[something hits Lincoln Loud on his combat rig messing up it's power system, gadget system, and ability system]

Lincoln Loud Dang it my rig's messing up.

[soon the power is restored and a football is seen]

Lincoln Loud; Oh, well that's the shortest blackout I been in and who messed up my rig

[Lincoln Loud looks at Lynn Loud Jr and she looks innocent]

Lincoln Loud; Chief is any of our files compromised.

The Chief; No,none of our files have been compromised but the whoever did this they left something behind.

Lincoln Loud Well i'll catch you on that right now I gotta go to Keswick and get my rig checked up


	5. Chapter 4:Lincoln Enters the Revolution

p id="docs-internal-guid-63ab8d5f-2394-8e38-d415-6ed031184528" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[T.U.F.F HQ present day Lincoln Loud is seen as he enters the building]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud So that leads to today which we are now looking for the ones responsible for the terror attacks in Royal Woods as well stopping any crimes in Petropulos./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[Lincoln Loud enters T.U.F.F HQ and checks in then he sees everyone reporting for duty then he looks and sees one of his older sisters Lynn Loud Jr who is playing soccer]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud Whoa Lynn what are you doing, I'm on duty and you're playing soccer in T.U.F.F HQ/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lynn Loud Jr What's the matter Lincon, it's like no one will get hurt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[Lynn Loud Jr kicks the soccer ball and Lincoln Loud ducks however Lincoln Loud sees the ball hurtling towards Keswick who is walking by with a test tube of acid and Lincoln Loud activates his Icarus Dash and blocks the incoming ball that was heading for Keswick then Lincoln Loud catches the ball and sets it on the ground]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud; Lynn you got to have some control over yourself, your soccer ball almost hit Keswick in the face and why are you here/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lynn Loud Jr; It's a Saturday Lincoln we figured we come by and visit you/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud; Well, ok but home rules apply here and put soccer ball before…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dudley Puppy; Oh a soccer ball that hasn't been kicked, I'll kick it Hi-gee-gee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[Dudley Puppy kicks the soccer ball and it heads towards Keswick]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud; Dang it...Keswick get down/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[Keswick looks behind and sees the soccer ball and he ducks and the soccer ball bounces around the office knocking over papers, misaligning screens, hitting agents, etc before it hits Agent Nuts who blasts the soccer ball in response and Lynn Loud Jr is angered]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lynn Loud Jr Dang it that the soccer ball I use for practice/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[Lynn Loud Jr runs towards Agent Nutz about to lay some martial arts on him but like the soccer ball Agent Nuts blasts Lynn Loud Jr as well ]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud Well next time Lynn play a sport that's inside and don't run towards Agent Nuts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lynn Loud Jr Noted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[soon the power shorts out and every begins to commute then Lincoln Loud pulls out his blaster pistol and fires one shot in the air]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud Everyone calm down it's probably just a fuse or something /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[something hits Lincoln Loud on his combat rig messing up it's power system, gadget system, and ability system]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud Dang it my rig's messing up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[soon the power is restored and a football is seen]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud; Oh, well that's the shortest blackout I been in and who messed up my rig/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"[Lincoln Loud looks at Lynn Loud Jr and she looks innocent]/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud; Chief is any of our files compromised./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The Chief; No,none of our files have been compromised but the whoever did this they left something behind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lincoln Loud Well i'll catch you on that right now I gotta go to Keswick and get my rig checked up/span/p 


	6. Chapter 5: Lincoln Loud's Rig Exmination

[Petropolis golf course Lincoln Loud walks to the office a secretary who is a yellow rabbit]

Secretary Membership number

Lincoln Loud (shows the secretary his lanyard badge) I'm on T.U.F.F business

Secretary Oh well, go on

[at the groundskeeper shack Meerkat is seen with a dark matter blaster pointed towards Ronnie Anne Santiago]

Meerkat; So Ronnie Anne are you and Lincoln dating

Ronnie Anne Santiago: well Yeah we weirdo clean up nice, but this being held hostage by you just for kicks.

[soon Lincoln Lous enters and Meerkat looks at him and turns his dark matter blaster at him]

Meerkat; Oh look it's the Pineapple Boy who came to save his girl from F.L.O.P.P, Now show yourself, Pineapple Boy

Lincoln Loud I'm taking you down Meerkat and that Pineapple Boy insult is getting a little old. Meerkat Well then let's do this, Pineapple Boy

[Meerkat fires his dark matter blaster at Lincoln Loud and Lincoln Loud ducks and leaps to cover then he fires a net at Meerkat who he blasts it befor it has time to unfold then Lincoln Loud switches weapons and blasts Meerkat and fires his tesla gun at Wanna-Bee and Escape Goat]

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Lincoln you saved me

Lincoln Loud You were in danger so I had to go in and extract you, so you wanna see what we do in T.U.F.F

[T.U.F.F Headquarters Lincoln Loud is showing Ronnie Anne around in this order the offices, weapons test range and Keswick's lab]

Lincoln Loud So Ronnie Anne I assume you are new to T.U.F.F Headquarters that's the officers that we're in, over there is the weapons test range and that's Keswick's lab

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Wow, this is amazing and Lincoln what happened to your face

Lincoln Loud my face, it's when I was trying to apprehend Bird Brain he scratched my face, something that makes me a changed Lincoln and…

[soon automatic blaster fire is heard]

Ronnie Anne Santiago: What's that?

Lincoln Loud:Automatic blaster fire, Ronnie stay where you are

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Where are you going

Lincoln Loud I'm doing my job Ronnie Anne if you want we can go on this dangerous mission together oh (hands Ronnie Anne a blaster) you're going to need this

[Lincoln Loud draws out his combat blaster rifle then Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne run towards the front door then they open it and sees a unnamed assailant with a combat blaster rifle the assailant runs off as Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne returns fire]

Lincoln Loud He heading towards Yellowbone

[Yellowbone park Petropulos police units are already on scene as police cruisers are parked around the entrance Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell arrive in the T.U.F.F Moblie Lincoln Lous is seen driving]

Lincoln Loud; Name's Lincoln Loud, i'm with the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and the shooter had attacked our headquarters so this is our jurisdiction but we'll help you locate and neutralize the shooter.

Policeman 1:We contained the shooter in Yellowbone Park but we wanted to wait for backup and…

[Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell enter the park looking for the assailant but the assailant finds one of agents; Ronnie Anne and she gasps and Lincoln Loud looks at her]

Lincoln Loud; Ronnie Anne, look out!

[Ronnie Anne raises her blaster and blindly fires at the assailant and Lincoln Loud dives in front of Ronnie Anne activating his TITAN Energy shield before the assailant fires his combat blaster rifle at Ronnie Anne and Lincoln Loud takes two blasts for Ronnie Anne he slifet to the ground and shoots a net at the assailant and Ronnie Anne runs to him

Ronnie Anne; Lincoln, speak to me.

Lincoln Loud; I'm fine Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne; But how were you able to…

Lincoln Loud; My TITAN Energy Shield blocks all incoming fire whether it's lasers, explosives you name it it blocks it.

Ronnie Anne; what about the assailant.

Lincoln Loud; Well from my smart vision I say before the shooting he pledged his allegiance to F.L.O.P.P then you know what happened next

[soon Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell runts to Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne

Dudley Puppy; Aw man, we missed it.

Kitty Katswell; Ronnie Anne, is Lincoln going to be alright

Lincoln Loud; I'll be fine My TITAN Energy Shield saved my life but no one hurts Ronnie Anne

[Yellowbone Part news crews are there including KPET's Wolf Spitzer and PETCUS' Eliza Canasan (a canary carturature of Eliza Cassan) as Lincoln Loud steps out and sees the news crews]

Wolf Spitzer; Wolf Spitzer for Petropoulos News, with live coverage of Lincoln Loud also known as T.U.F.F Agent 2.0 who had heroically stopped an assailant from whatever e was planning to do.

[Wolf Spitzer leaves and Eliza Canasan takes over

Eliza Canasan; Tonight, Petropoulos police are praised when T.U.F.F bravely stormed the Yellowstone National Park and captured a armed and highly dangerous assailant who reportedly pledged allegiance to F.L.O.P.P and shot up the T.U.F.F Headquarters with a high-powered fully automatic combat blaster rifle as we speak the T.U.F.F. Agent 2.0 had exited the Yellowbone Park and had this speech to give

[we go to Lincoln Loud he gives a speech about his past experience]

Lincoln Loud; My fellow Americans, this week was the most shocking I had went through but in the end I proved myself that no matter what happened to me, my friends, or my family is I do not bow down to fear nor do I feel it, Petropulos and Royal Woods are just two chess squares of the whole world, and now before the terror attack I was the middle child of a big family who Royal Woods slightly despises and after the terror attack, I'm more than just a middle child of a big family I am also T.U.F.F Agent 2.0 and I hope that everyone in Royal Woods respects me as the T.U.F.F Agent 2.0, Thank you and Godspeed.


	7. Chapter 6: Priority: FLOPP

[Petropolis golf course Lincoln Loud walks to the office a secretary who is a yellow rabbit]

Secretary Membership number

Lincoln Loud (shows the secretary his lanyard badge) I'm on T.U.F.F business

Secretary Oh well, go on

[at the groundskeeper shack Meerkat is seen with a dark matter blaster pointed towards Ronnie Anne Santiago]

Meerkat; So Ronnie Anne are you and Lincoln dating

Ronnie Anne Santiago: well Yeah we weirdo clean up nice, but this being held hostage by you just for kicks.

[soon Lincoln Lous enters and Meerkat looks at him and turns his dark matter blaster at him]

Meerkat; Oh look it's the Pineapple Boy who came to save his girl from F.L.O.P.P, Now show yourself, Pineapple Boy

Lincoln Loud I'm taking you down Meerkat and that Pineapple Boy insult is getting a little old. Meerkat Well then let's do this, Pineapple Boy

[Meerkat fires his dark matter blaster at Lincoln Loud and Lincoln Loud ducks and leaps to cover then he fires a net at Meerkat who he blasts it befor it has time to unfold then Lincoln Loud switches weapons and blasts Meerkat and fires his tesla gun at Wanna-Bee and Escape Goat]

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Lincoln you saved me

Lincoln Loud You were in danger so I had to go in and extract you, so you wanna see what we do in T.U.F.F

[T.U.F.F Headquarters Lincoln Loud is showing Ronnie Anne around in this order the offices, weapons test range and Keswick's lab]

Lincoln Loud So Ronnie Anne I assume you are new to T.U.F.F Headquarters that's the officers that we're in, over there is the weapons test range and that's Keswick's lab

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Wow, this is amazing and Lincoln what happened to your face

Lincoln Loud my face, it's when I was trying to apprehend Bird Brain he scratched my face, something that makes me a changed Lincoln and…

[soon automatic blaster fire is heard]

Ronnie Anne Santiago: What's that?

Lincoln Loud:Automatic blaster fire, Ronnie stay where you are

Ronnie Anne Santiago: Where are you going

Lincoln Loud I'm doing my job Ronnie Anne if you want we can go on this dangerous mission together oh (hands Ronnie Anne a blaster) you're going to need this

[Lincoln Loud draws out his combat blaster rifle then Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne run towards the front door then they open it and sees a unnamed assailant with a combat blaster rifle the assailant runs off as Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne returns fire]

Lincoln Loud He heading towards Yellowbone

[Yellowbone park Petropulos police units are already on scene as police cruisers are parked around the entrance Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell arrive in the T.U.F.F Moblie Lincoln Lous is seen driving]

Lincoln Loud; Name's Lincoln Loud, i'm with the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and the shooter had attacked our headquarters so this is our jurisdiction but we'll help you locate and neutralize the shooter.

Policeman 1:We contained the shooter in Yellowbone Park but we wanted to wait for backup and…

[Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell enter the park looking for the assailant but the assailant finds one of agents; Ronnie Anne and she gasps and Lincoln Loud looks at her]

Lincoln Loud; Ronnie Anne, look out!

[Ronnie Anne raises her blaster and blindly fires at the assailant and Lincoln Loud dives in front of Ronnie Anne activating his TITAN Energy shield before the assailant fires his combat blaster rifle at Ronnie Anne and Lincoln Loud takes two blasts for Ronnie Anne he slifet to the ground and shoots a net at the assailant and Ronnie Anne runs to him

Ronnie Anne; Lincoln, speak to me.

Lincoln Loud; I'm fine Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne; But how were you able to…

Lincoln Loud; My TITAN Energy Shield blocks all incoming fire whether it's lasers, explosives you name it it blocks it.

Ronnie Anne; what about the assailant.

Lincoln Loud; Well from my smart vision I say before the shooting he pledged his allegiance to F.L.O.P.P then you know what happened next

[soon Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell runts to Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne

Dudley Puppy; Aw man, we missed it.

Kitty Katswell; Ronnie Anne, is Lincoln going to be alright

Lincoln Loud; I'll be fine My TITAN Energy Shield saved my life but no one hurts Ronnie Anne

[Yellowbone Part news crews are there including KPET's Wolf Spitzer and PETCUS' Eliza Canasan (a canary carturature of Eliza Cassan) as Lincoln Loud steps out and sees the news crews]

Wolf Spitzer; Wolf Spitzer for Petropoulos News, with live coverage of Lincoln Loud also known as T.U.F.F Agent 2.0 who had heroically stopped an assailant from whatever e was planning to do.

[Wolf Spitzer leaves and Eliza Canasan takes over

Eliza Canasan; Tonight, Petropoulos police are praised when T.U.F.F bravely stormed the Yellowstone National Park and captured a armed and highly dangerous assailant who reportedly pledged allegiance to F.L.O.P.P and shot up the T.U.F.F Headquarters with a high-powered fully automatic combat blaster rifle as we speak the T.U.F.F. Agent 2.0 had exited the Yellowbone Park and had this speech to give

[we go to Lincoln Loud he gives a speech about his past experience]

Lincoln Loud; My fellow Americans, this week was the most shocking I had went through but in the end I proved myself that no matter what happened to me, my friends, or my family is I do not bow down to fear nor do I feel it, Petropulos and Royal Woods are just two chess squares of the whole world, and now before the terror attack I was the middle child of a big family who Royal Woods slightly despises and after the terror attack, I'm more than just a middle child of a big family I am also T.U.F.F Agent 2.0 and I hope that everyone in Royal Woods respects me as the T.U.F.F Agent 2.0, Thank you and Godspeed.


End file.
